La promesse
by I'm a Panda Gameuse
Summary: Un Sianny (SianaPanda X TheGynny), mon premier yuri. Siana repense à son passé avec Gynny alors qu'elle est en forêt. Son état d'âme a comme un effet sur le climat, et une tempête commence. Elle cherche à sortir des bois mais un accident survient. Elle se réveille chez elle, dans son lit. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour :D !  
** **Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour un petit yuri qui est mon premier. C'est un Sianny (SianaPanda X TheGynny).  
** **Pour tout vous dire, je n'en étais pas vraiment fière et je ne pensais pas vous le poster, mais on m'a demandé de le faire alors je vous le propose !**

 **C'est une histoire fictive, évidemment, et les personnes citées ici appartiennent à elles-mêmes. Alors si elles veulent que je retire l'histoire je le ferai.**

 **Je pense écrire le point de vue de Gynny alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous le voulez ou pas :)**

 **Petite précision : Anaïs = SianaPanda et TheGynny = Ines (au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à suivre TheGynny qui écrit des trucs juste blblblblblbl *_* et à la suivre sur Twitter ainsi que SianaPanda sur YouTube (si vous ne connaissez pas) et sur Twitter également !**

 **Bisouilles et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 ** _La promesse_**

Elle était assise, contre ce grand arbre. Elle serrait cette peluche panda qu'on lui avait offert. C'était elle, cette fille qu'elle aimait tant. Son petit panda portait encore son odeur. Elle soupira.

─Tu m'manque, Ines…

Elle toucha ses pointes bleues. Elle savait que ça lui plaisait. C'était en quelques sortes une façon de la garder toujours près d'elle. Elle se leva et marcha au milieu de cette forêt.

─Tu te rappelles ? Le jour où on s'est rencontrée ? commença-t-elle. On se parlait souvent sur Twitter. J'adorais quand tu écrivais ces fictions. Je les lisais avec plaisir et j'attendais toujours les suites. Et puis, voyant que ça me plaisais, tu as commencé à m'identifier sur tes nouveaux postes. Et de fil en aiguille, on a appris à se connaître. On s'est d'abord ajouté sur Skype, on a fait de longs appels, audio en premier temps et finalement visuels. Et j'ai choisi de te donner mon numéro. Le vrai. J'avais vraiment confiance en toi.

De petites larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

─Et puis, est venu ce jour. La Paris Games Week. On a enfin pu se rencontrer en vrai. Du virtuel au réel, comme on dit. Tu portais un cosplay de chat. Ça t'allait trop bien. Moi j'étais en kigurumi de panda, évidemment. Tu m'attendais vers l'entrée, et, dès que tu m'a vue tu as couru vers moi et m'a sautée dans les bras. Ça m'a vraiment touché de voir que je n'étais pas qu'une simple fille, rencontrée sur Twitter, qu'un jour où l'autre on oublie. Nan, j'étais plus que ça. J'étais ta SianaPanda et tu étais ma Gynny. On a passé la journée ensemble, à s'offrir tout plein de petits cadeaux. J'étais heureuse avec toi.

« ─Sianouille ? Tu peux m'héberger pour la nuit ?  
─T'avais pas réservé une chambre d'hôtel, toi ?  
─Bah… j'aime pas les hôtels. On entend des bruits chelous la nuit…  
─Allez c'est bon ! Tu peux t'incruster chez moi !  
─Yeeeey ! »

─Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était un peu couru d'avance…

« ─Tu viens te coucher ?  
─Ouaip j'arrive !  
─Comment ça te va trop bien les pointes bleues ! J'avais pas vraiment fait attention mais c'est trop beau !  
─Ahah merci ma belle.  
─Bon viens j'ai trop froid toute seule… »

─Nos petits sous-entendus qui nous faisaient sourire, ces petits surnoms tout mignons…

« ─Dis… Comment on sait si on est lesbienne ? »

Cette question, ce souvenir la fît encore rougir.

« ─Bah… je sais pas, tu te sens bizarre avec la personne, tu es heureuse et… Simplement tu es amoureuse.  
─D'accord, merci…  
─Mais pourquoi cette question ?  
─Bonne nuit… »

Ines s'était retournée pour qu'elle ne voie pas ses joues écarlates. Mais la discrétion n'était pas une qualité innée chez Gynny car Anaïs l'avait vue. Elle se souvient l'avoir observé dormir. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de cette si jolie créature qui se reposait près d'elle. Un lit, deux personnes, deux filles même. Cela pouvait paraitre ambigu.

─Je me souviens que, lorsque je m'étais réveillée, je t'ai découverte portant mon kigurumi panda. J'ai trouvé ça adorable. J'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien vu pour ne pas t'embarrasser.

Tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle s'effondra. Elle lâcha sa peluche porte-bonheur. Le lit de feuilles mortes amortît sa chute. Elle pleura de plus belle. Son amour, Ines, avait dû partir en Amérique. Ses parents coupèrent tous leurs contacts. Ils étaient contre leur relation. Elle avait beaucoup souffert et elle souffrait toujours.

Après de longs sanglots, le sol des bois devînt humide. Non pas à cause des larmes de la jolie brune, mais à cause des gouttes tombant du ciel. Elle se redressa, tendit la main pour savoir si elle n'avait pas rêvé la pluie et se leva sans réelle conviction. Elle ramassa son panda et entreprit de rentrer. La journée avait passé à toute vitesse et il commençait à se faire tard. La pluie était de plus en plus violente et le parterre automnal devenait glissant. Elle pressa le pas et, finalement, se mît à courir.

─Je vais être trempée, pensa-t-elle. Faut que je me bouge !

Elle écartait les branches qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Elle manqua de tomber plus d'une fois mais elle se rattrapait juste à temps. Anaïs ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause de la pénombre de la nuit. Elle n'était pas très rassurée au milieu de ce décor digne d'un film d'horreur dramatique.

─Mais bordel ! Où est-ce que j'ai atterri ?! D'habitude mon sens de l'orientation ne me trahi jamais !

Elle recommença à courir. Le vent se leva et la forêt devenait vraiment dangereuse. Malheureusement ce qui devait arriver arriva. La jeune femme glissa au bord de ce précipice et dégringola la pente. Son corps s'écrasa au fond, elle était inconsciente.

Anaïs se réveilla au bout de plusieurs longues minutes. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était un peu sonnée et elle avait affreusement mal à la jambe gauche. Ne pouvant se lever, elle se traîna jusqu'à la petite grotte qui se trouvait non loin. Elle s'y installa sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans.

Siana fût prise d'un élan de faiblesse. Elle tremblait de froid, elle était mouillée jusqu'aux os. Elle luttait pour rester éveillée car elle savait que si elle s'endormait, ça ne se finirait probablement pas bien. Seulement, la faiblesse l'emporta et elle se laissa submerger par toutes ses émotions. Les bruits de la forêt devinrent de plus en plus lointains et sa vue se brouilla.

Ses yeux eurent du mal à s'ouvrir. La lumière aveuglante l'empêcha de bien voir où elle était. Petit-à-petit, sa vue s'habitua et elle découvrit sa chambre.

─Pffiiiou ! Quel rêve de malade ! dit-elle en s'étirant.

Elle entendit du bruit, non, des voix provenant de l'étage inférieur. Elle se redressa et attrapa ses lunettes. Elle aperçut des béquilles posées contre son bureau. C'est au moment où elle voulut se lever qu'elle comprit à qui appartenait ces cannes. Sa jambe gauche était bandée du tibia à la cuisse. Son visage, quant à lui, était plein de petites griffures et son front était couvert d'un gros pansement.

Anaïs était perdue. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit blessée à ce point alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller dans son lit ? Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle entendit un verre se casser juste à côté d'elle.

─A…Ana…Anaïs ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

La personne qui venait de prononcer son nom se jeta sur la convalescente. Elle commença à pleurer. Notre blessée, elle, eut un petit cri de douleur.

─Ines ?! dit-elle ignorant la souffrance. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
─Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur ! sanglota-t-elle. J'ai respecté notre promesse, je suis revenue pour nos deux ans !  
─T… tu ne l'avais pas oubliée ? demanda Anaïs les larmes aux yeux.  
─Bien sûr que nan Sianouille !

Ines l'embrassa furtivement et Anaïs lui rendit son baiser en le prolongeant. Elles durent décoller leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur respiration. La jeune lyonnaise lui chuchota à l'oreille alors qu'elle était à califourchon sur elle :

─J'ai toujours voulu le faire avec une blessée…  
─T'as des fantasmes bizarres, ria Siana. Peut-être plus tard j'ai trop faim !

Elle lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendu et sa petite amie repris un visage innocent et partit en courant :

─J'vais faire chauffer des pâtes !

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter (je n'y raconte rien de très intéressant mais on pourra parler) et vous pouvez aussi me dire ce que vous en penser via Twitter ;D**

 **Bisouilles et à la prochaine !  
**


	2. Point de vue Gynny, partie 1

**Coucou tout le monde !  
** **(Comment ça j'ai du retard ? Mais non, de quoi parlez-vous ? x)  
**

 **Bon ok... J'avoue ça fait plus de deux mois que j'ai créé le Sianny (le nom à été décidé) et que ça fait deux mois que je vous ai dit que je ferai le point de vue de Gynny...  
Mais le voilà enfin ! Enfin... La première partie en tous cas... Dezdez ?  
Mais bon. Je ne vais pas me justifier. Pas l'inspi, pas l'envie, l'oubli, manque de temps,... etc.  
**

 **Donc ! Voilà comme je l'ai dit la première partie du point de vue de Gynny. La seconde arrivera je ne sais quand.**

 **Je le rappelle, c'est une histoire fictive, évidemment, et les personnes citées ici appartiennent à elle-même. Alors si elles veulent que je retire l'histoire, je le ferai.  
**

 **Petite précision : Anaïs = SianaPanda et TheGynny = Ines (au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à suivre TheGynny qui écrit des trucs juste blblblblblbl *_* et à la suivre sur Twitter ainsi que SianaPanda sur YouTube (si vous ne connaissez pas) et sur Twitter également !**

 **Bisouilles et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

J'étais dans l'avion. Plus l'heure du décollage avançait, plus je me sentais excitée. La revoir, j'allais enfin la revoir. Je m'étais enfuie de chez moi. J'avais parlé de cette envie de retourner en France à mes parents qui me l'avaient interdit. Seulement, je suis une petite délinquante comme dit Anaïs, alors j'ai fugué.

─The plane in the direction of Geneva is going to take off directly, dit une voix dans les haut-parleurs.

Ça y était. On allait décoller. J'avais tellement hâte de quitter les États-Unis !

Je sentis des secousses.

─C'est parti, tu vas enfin la retrouver, me dis-je.

J'enfilai mes écouteurs. Je regardai une dernière fois Chicago. J'allai m'envoler plus haut que les nuages pour reconquérir le cœur de ma bien aimée. J'espérais que, même après cet au revoir déchirant, même après un an et huit mois, elle ne m'avait pas oublié. Mes parents avaient coupé les tous nos contacts. Ils étaient totalement opposés à notre relation. Ils nous avaient surprises chez moi, en train de nous embrasser, alors que je ne les avais pas invités. Ils s'étaient incrustés, oui c'est le mot, incrustés chez moi. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais bisexuelle.

Après un peu plus de 16 heures de vol, j'atterri enfin. Le temps était couvert alors je me dis qu'il fallait mieux me dépêcher d'aller chez Anaïs. Je pris le train en direction d'Annemasse.

Tout semblait avoir changé. Je ne reconnaissais plus ce parc où l'on allait toutes les deux, les routes avaient été refaites et les bâtiments aussi. J'avais l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle fois cette ville. Je me dirigeai vers la maison de ma belle Siana. Juste avant de sonner, je pris une grande inspiration. Pourvu qu'elle ne me rejette pas…

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je bourrinais la sonnette. Aucunes réponses… Soit elle n'était pas là, soit elle dormait tout en sachant qu'il était un peu plus de 17h soit elle tournait du Zelda, ce qui la rendait imperturbable. Je tentai donc de l'appeler.

─Chou… décroche s'il te plaît…

Je tombais à chaque fois sur sa boîte vocale. Inquiète, je m'assis sur le petit escalier devant sa porte. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je devenais parano. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Je secouai la tête afin de chasser cette pensée. Je vis au loin un petit objet qui brillait. Il était suspendu dans les branches d'un petit arbuste. Je me levai et me penchai pour voir ce que c'était, intriguée.

─S… Sérieusement ?! m'exclamai-je. Je savais qu'Anaïs perdait souvent ses clés de maison, mais de là à les voir suspendues à un framboisier !

Toute heureuse, je les décrochai de la plante. Je retournai vers l'entrée, je saisis ma valise et j'insérai la clé dans la serrure. Lorsque j'entrai, tout était éteint. Je trouvais cela louche. Je posai mes affaires dans le salon et allumai les lumières. Je montai à l'étage mais n'entendis aucun bruit. Peut-être dormait-elle vraiment ?

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas sortie car toutes ses affaires, dont son portable, étaient ici. Je toquai doucement à la porte de sa chambre et dis d'une voix douce mais inquiète :

─Sianouille ? J'ouvris gentiment et passai la tête dans l'entrebâillement. T'es là ?

Je n'y voyais rien, il faisait trop sombre. J'hésitais à allumer, au cas où elle dormait. Je m'avançai donc à tâtons dans le noir jusqu'à son lit. Lit que je ne trouvai point d'ailleurs. Mais où était-il ?  
Je m'encoublai sur son fauteuil et tombai à plat ventre… avec la chaise de bureau.

─Rah mais quel boulet je suis ! Ç… ça fait mal quand même…, dis-je en frottant mon front qui venait de heurter le haut du dossier de son siège. Bon, je ne pense pas qu'elle est ici. Avec tout le vacarme que je fais elle aurait dû émerger.

Je me relevai et remis la chaise à sa place. J'allumai le plafonnier et, comme je l'avais pensé, elle n'était pas là. Je soupirai.

─Et bah il était là ce salaud ! m'écriai-je en regardant le lit qui avait été déplacé.

Je me calmai instantanément lorsque je me rappelai du pourquoi j'étais dans sa chambre. Je devais la retrouver. Je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus la peluche que je lui avais offerte. Ce petit panda qu'elle avait exposé sur son étagère à souvenirs. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je regardai autour de moi et des tas de moments passés ensembles me revinrent en mémoire. Mon regard fut attiré vers des pseudos gants de cuisine en silicone posés dans un tiroir ouvert.

« ─Sianaaa ?  
─Ouiii ?  
─Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser avec ces trucs orange ?  
─Nan à qui ?  
─Si je te dis ″écrevisse″ …  
─Sébastien !  
─Ouiii ! »

Après ça, on s'était mises à chanter « Sous l'Océan » de la Petite Sirène et on avait eu un fou-rire d'au moins vingt minutes.

Je tournai la tête et vis le collier de The Legend of Zelda que je lui avais offert à notre première rencontre. C'était à la Paris Games Week…

« ─Oh my god! Oh My God! OH MY GOD!  
─Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nounouille ?  
─Regarde ce pendentif ! Il est tellement blblblbl !  
─Blblblbl ? C'est quoi ça ?  
─C'est ça ! Et arrête de te moquer de mes expressioneuh !  
─Ahahaha sourry. Tu l'aime vraiment ?  
─Ou… Ow.  
─Quoi ?  
─Regarde le prix…  
─45€ ?! Wow… c'est vraiment cher…  
─Oui… Bon tant pis… On y va ? Les autres nous attendent…  
─Pars devant je veux juste voir un truc !  
─Oukii ! À plus ! »

Elle avait flashé sur ce pendentif mais quand elle avait vu combien il coûtait elle semblait tellement déçue… Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le lui acheter. Quand je suis allée la retrouver, elle tournait le dos à l'endroit d'où je venais. C'était l'ouverture parfaite. Je lui avait passé la chainette autour de son cou ce qui l'avait fait sursauter. Elle avait écarquillé ses yeux quand elle avait découvert ce que c'était. Elle était toute fière, arborant sa Triforce et la montrant à tous ceux qui le voulaient bien. Même ceux qui ne le voulaient pas d'ailleurs. Ça m'avait bien fait rire. On aurait dit un enfant qui venait d'ouvrir son premier cadeau de Noël.

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de me reprendre. Tous ces souvenirs me remuaient. Je m'inquiétais pour Anaïs. Où était-elle passée ? J'ouvris la fenêtre et regardai le temps se couvrir. Je redescendis à la cuisine et me servis un verre d'eau.

─La forêt ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Je venais de voir une photo de nous deux dans la forêt qui se trouvait à un ou deux kilomètres de là. Elle y allait souvent lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. J'abandonnais mon verre d'eau et partit en direction des bois tout en prenant mon manteau.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu :D  
(Je m'excuse si j'ai fait des fautes de concordance des temps ou des choses comme cela car la conjugaison c'est pas mon truc et j'aime pas trop ça x) **

**N'oubliez pas la petite review avant de partir ça fait toujours plaisir et n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter (je n'y raconte rien de très intéressant mais on pourra parler)**

 **Bisouilles et à la prochaine !**


End file.
